Six Words
by cullen's pet
Summary: Six little words. One would think that you couldn't learn much from them. But in reality six words is all you need. A story about each Twilight character and the six words that tell their story. Five characters a day until I reach one hundred.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain. **

**A/N: This story was inspired by MidnightRosexx**. Check out her story **6 Word Stories **in the Harry Potter section. Seriously, who knew six words could say so much. With that, I introduce my own version centering on the Twilight characters. I hope you like it. I think it will be a challenge to write only six words that encompass each character. This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale:_ Baby Shoes. Never Worn.

Ok, my faithful readers, I have to reformat my story. I've been informed by a site member that the original version of this story is against site guidelines, so I will be reposting chapters to include five characters at a time. Sorry for any confusion but I didn't want to delete the entire story and start over. So, here we go again.

* * *

**Six Words**

**Jacob Black:** I loved her, but never imprinted.

**Elizabeth Masen: **I wanted my son to live.

**Leah Clearwater: **Imprinting is a mockery of love.

**Marcus Volturi: **She was my one true love.

**Renesmee Cullen: **I love my wolf, Jacob Black.

_End Note: Alright, peeps. Sorry I had to change it when we got halfway through the story. Just think of it as a bonus: you get five characters a day instead of one. : ) Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain.

A/N: This story was inspired by **MidnightRosexx**. Check out her story **6 Word Stories **in the Harry Potter section. Seriously, who knew six words could say so much. With that, I introduce my own version centering on the Twilight characters. I hope you like it. I think it will be a challenge to write only six words that encompass each character. This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale:_ Baby Shoes. Never Worn.

* * *

**Six Words**

**Victoria**: I want to ruin Edward Cullen.

**Renee Dwyer: **My husband makes me feel young.

**Emmett Cullen: **I love to fight. And win.

**Collin: **I hate being the youngest werewolf.

**Alistair: I won't go against the Volturi.**

**End Note: Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews. Again, sorry for the change. Hopefully it was for the better.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain.

A/N: This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale:_ Baby Shoes. Never Worn.

* * *

**Six Words**

**Kim**: I can't believe Jared loves me.

**Stefan: **I want to overthrow the Volturi.

**Huilen: **My sister sacrificed herself for him.

**Seth Clearwater: **Not all vampires are necessarily evil.

**Edward Masen, Sr: **My family means everything to me.

_End Note: There's been some confusion on who some of the characters are. So for now on, I will explain who they are if they are an obscure or minor character. Kim is Jared's imprint. Stefan is one of the Romanian vampires. Review, please. I love your comments and thoughts. : )_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain. **

**A/N: This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: **_**For Sale:**_** Baby Shoes. Never Worn.**

* * *

**Six Words**

**Sam Uley**: I never wanted to be alpha.

**Quil Ateara: **I imprinted on a toddler. Crazy.

**Tyler Crowley: **I can't believe Bella ditched me.

**J. Jenks: **Something is strange about those Cullens.

**Bree:** I should've gone home that night.

_End Note: I hope I don't have to explain Sam. J. Jenks is Jasper's shady attorney. Thanks for the reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain. **

**A/N: This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: **_**For Sale:**_** Baby Shoes. Never Worn.**

* * *

**Six Words**

**Gianna:** I hope that they turn me.

**Aro Volturi: **I covet the gifts of others.

**Embry Call:** My mother doesn't know my nature.

**Ben Chaney: **I love Angela, without a doubt.

**Riley: **Victoria played me for a fool.

_End Note: Gianna is the Volturi's human secretary. Riley was the name of the newborn that Victoria had help her with her army. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. They make my day._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain.

A/N: This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale:_ Baby Shoes. Never Worn.

* * *

**Six Words**

**Royce King, Jr:** I only got what I deserved.

**Rebecca Black: **Losing my mother was too painful.

**Claire: **Quil gives me whatever I want.

**Jane:** My internal pain gives me power.

**Jessica Stanley: **Does Bella have something I don't?

_End Note: Royce was Rosalie's betrothed. Jerk. I can only imagine what she did to get her revenge. *shudders* Rebecca is Jacob's sister. The only thing I know about her is that she lives in Hawaii and married a Somoan surfer. Thanks for reading, see you next time._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain.

A/N: This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale:_ Baby Shoes. Never Worn.

* * *

**Six Words**

**Carlisle Cullen:** I believe we are God's creatures.

**Caius Volturi: **The Cullens made fools of us.

**Kate Denali: **I found my mate in Garrett.

**Garrett:** I'm willing to change for Kate.

**Maggie: **Don't lie to me. I'll know.

_End Note: Personally, I love Carlisle. He is a saint. Maggie belonged to the Irish coven. Leave me some love._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain.

A/N: This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale:_ Baby Shoes. Never Worn.

* * *

**Six Words**

**Vladimir: **I'm bitter about losing my throne.

**Peter: **I owe Jasper my very existence.

**Charlotte: **Peter is the reason I'm alive.

**Paul: **We should not have a treaty.

**James: **The hunt is thrilling for me.

_End Note: Vladimir is one of the Romanian vampires. Leave some love guys. I love new reviews._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain.

A/N: This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale:_ Baby Shoes. Never Worn.

* * *

**Six Words**

**Ephraim Black:**I hope that I was right.

**Lauren Mallory: **I am jealous of Bella's popularity.

**Phil Dwyer:** I'm happy Renee came with me.

**Demetri:** There's not anything I can't track.

**Heidi: **I'm much more than just looks.

_End Note: Ephraim is Jacob Black's grandfather. He brokered the original treaty with the Cullens. I realize that Edward surmised that Demetri wouldn't be able to track Bella but it was never tested. I also imagined that Heidi got annoyed at all the attention she received for her looks. Don't forget to leave me some love._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain. **

**A/N: This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: **_**For Sale:**_** Baby Shoes. Never Worn.**

* * *

**Six Words**

**Tanya Denali:** Why didn't Edward ever want me?

**Emily Young:** I'm sorry I broke Leah's heart.

**Eric Yorkie: **Bella never gave me a chance.

**Harry Clearwater:** I am proud of my children.

**Eleazar: **I'm glad I left the Volturi.

_End Note: Tanya was another character that I didn't really like. I think it's the way she constantly tried to seduce Edward. No means no, woman. But seriously, who wouldn't try to seduce Edward? Review!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain. **

**A/N: This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: **_**For Sale:**_** Baby Shoes. Never Worn.**

* * *

**Six Words**

**Sarah Black:** My family was important to me.

**Carmen:** Being a vampire doesn't define us.

**Alice Cullen:** Knowing the future can be burdensome.

**Jared: **I love Kim. She is magnificent.

**Billy Black: **Bella would be good for Jacob.

_End Note:Sorry about the lack od update yesturday. Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload any documents for some reason. Also, if you have been with me in this fic since the beginning, you may have noticed that the format of this story has changed. I was informed by a site member that the original format was against site rules. So I went through the story and reformatted it to include five six word entries per chapter. Not something that I wanted to do but I guess on the plus side you get five characters a day instead of one. Note: Sarah Black was Jacob's mother. She died when he was very young._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain.

A/N: This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale:_ Baby Shoes. Never Worn.

Just a little note for those of you that have been with this fic since the beginning, I had to change the format. A site member informed me that the original format was against site regulations. So I replaced all the earlier chapters. Each chapter now includes five characters instead of just one. It's not something that i wanted to do, but on the plus side you get five a day instaed of just one. This story will run twenty chapters now instead of one hundred. Also, sorry for the lack of update yesturday. For some reason fanfiction wouldn't upload my documents. So I uploaded two chapters today to make up for it. So go back and read eleven. It's brand new too.

* * *

**Six Words**

**Sulpicia:** My mate is overdramatic at best.

**Benjamin: **I do not like being used.

**Zafrina: **My illusions are a great gift.

**Maria:** My selfish greed drove Jasper away.

**Bella Swan: **Edward completes me, makes me whole.

End Note: Sulpicia is Aro's wife. Nothing at all was said about her other than the fact that she is Aro's mate. Zafrina belongs to the Amazon coven. Benjamin belongs to the Egyptian coven. Leave me some love. Again, sorry I had to change this halfway through.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain. **

**A/N: This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: **_**For Sale:**_** Baby Shoes. Never Worn.**

* * *

**Six Words**

**Brady:** Being a werewolf is way cool.

**Pire:** I gave my life for him.

**Rachel Black: **I'm amazed. Our legends are true.

**Santiago: **I live to serve the Volturi.

**Kachiri:** My sisters are what's most important.

_End Note: Brady is Collin's twin. They are the youngest of the wolves having phased at age thirteen. Pire was Nahuel's mother. Rachel is Jacob's sister and Paul's imprint. Santiago is one of the minor Volturi guards. Kachiri belongs to the Amazon coven. Thanks for reading and taking the time to review. *hint, hint* ; )_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain.

A/N: This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale:_ Baby Shoes. Never Worn.

* * *

**Six Words**

**Sasha Denali:** I only wanted my own child.

**Amun: **I want Benjamin's gift for myself.

**Kebi:** I will always defer to Amun.

**Charlie Swan: **Bella is all I have left.

**Mike Newton: **What does Bella see in him?

_End Note: Sasha was the creator of the Denali sisters. The Volturi destroyed her for creating an immortal child. Amun and Kebi belong to the Egyptian coven. Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain.

A/N: This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale:_ Baby Shoes. Never Worn.

* * *

**Six Words**

**Laurent: **My lack of control killed me.

**Vasilli Denali: **Why did I have to die?

**Liam: **I didn't want Maggie at first.

**Siobhan:** I usually get what I want.

**Jasper Hale:** My gift is a curse sometimes.

End Note: Vasilli was the immortal child created by Sasha Denali. Liam and Siobhan are a part of the Irish coven. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love all the new reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain. **

**A/N: This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: **_**For Sale:**_** Baby Shoes. Never Worn.**

* * *

**Six Words**

**Angela Weber:** Bella Swan is my closest friend.

**Athenodora:** My life is uneventful and boring.

**Sue Clearwater:** It is tough raising two wolves.

**Renata:** I'd give my life protecting him.

**Irina Denali: **Vengeful thoughts caused my ultimate destruction.

_End Note: Athenodora is Caius's mate. Renata is Aro's personal shield. I'm seriously being spoiled by all the reviews. We're over three hundred now. Yaaahh!! Keep them coming. I only have four chapters left after this. I'd like to get to four hundred. _


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain.

A/N: This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale:_ Baby Shoes. Never Worn.

* * *

**Six Words**

**Didyme:** I live to make others happy.

**Nahuel:** I don't believe I'm a murderer.

**Senna: **The jungle will always be home.

**Afton:** My allegiances lie with the Volturi.

**Esme Cullen: **My children make my life beautiful.

_End Note: Didyme was Marcus's mate and Aro's sister. Aro killed her after he learned that Marcus and her planned to leave the Volturi. Nahuel was the other half vampire. Senna is part of the Amazon coven. Afton is a minor Volturi guard. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It makes my day._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain.

A/N: This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale:_ Baby Shoes. Never Worn.

* * *

**Six Words**

**Chelsea:** Breaking bonds is what I do.

**Joham: **I will make a superior race.

**Levi Uley:** I'm worried the treaty won't hold.

**Charles:** Lying to me does no good.

**Corin: **My life lies in Volterra, Italy.

_End Note: Chelsea was a member of the guard. She specialized in swaying the loyalties of others. It is through her doing that Marcus didn't leave after the death of his wife. Joham is Nahuel's father. Levi Uley is Sam's grandfather. Charles is one of the witnesses called on by the Cullens. His gift works like a lie detector. Corin is a lesser member of the Volturi guard. Reviews are always appreciated. : )_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain. **

**A/N: This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: **_**For Sale:**_** Baby Shoes. Never Worn.**

* * *

**Six Words**

**Randall:** I prefer to be a nomad.

**Rosalie Hale: **I wish I was still human.

**Mrs. Cope: **That Cullen boy is very handsome.

**Tia: **Egypt is my home, with Benjamin.

**Alec: **My power mimics what I feel.

_End Note: Randall was another witness to the Cullen cause. Tia is Benjamin's mate. I have to say that I think Alec's story is my favorite so far. I just imagine him and Jane leading a very solitary and unfulfilling life. Now, click the green button and leave me some love._


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. All rights belong to S. Meyer. I make no money with this story, I'm merely trying to get something out of my brain.

A/N: This story is written in the style of Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale:_ Baby Shoes. Never Worn.

* * *

**Six Words**

**Makenna:** I will follow Charles any where.

**Joshua Uley:** I didn't care about my son.

**Mr. Banner:** That Cullen boy is too smart.

**Dr. Gerandy: **Carlisle is amazing. So young, skillful.

**Edward Cullen: **Bella taught me how to live.

End Note: Thank you FICTIONAL-STAR for your suggestion. She said for Edward: _Bella, I left my heart with you. Very good but I wanted to use my own. Well, this is the end, my lovelies. I realize that there are few more minor characters such as Taha Aki and the Third Wife among a few others but I wanted to round this out at one hundred. I'm sad that this is the end, but all good things must eventually come to an end. I appreciate everyone who has stuck with me to the end. Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. I'll see you next time. : )_


End file.
